


Cherry Lips

by Ommmniii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically just 3k words of pure sin, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Can't forget that one, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Bottom, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cause who doesn't need that lmao, just them flirting, they cute after they fuck tho, what's a Levi who doesn't swear?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ommmniii/pseuds/Ommmniii
Summary: Levi notices that Eren is wearing lip balm and smut ensues.Basically just them having sex. 3K WORDS OF SMUT (with feeling ofc, but without a plot cause fuck that)





	Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I WROTE A SMUT. 
> 
> This is actually my first time and I'm practicing my smut writing skills lmao. I'd love to know about your opinions, so feel free to leave comments. I really appreciate comments to improve my sinful works lol
> 
> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

"There's something different about you. Like, a subtle change or something," Levi spoke out, breaking the comfortable silence in the living room.

 Eren turned his head to face his lover, green eyes focusing on grey ones rather than the book he was reading. "Oh?" Eren casually said. Levi nodded. "What do you think changed?"

 "I don't know, maybe it's something small," Levi answered as he made himself more comfortable on the couch, turning the TV off.

 Eren scooted closer, putting the book on the nearby stand, and made a playful smile. "I won't tell you unless you guess," he teased.

"You little shit," Levi replied, Eren just smiled at him. Levi's gunmetal eyes widened a bit, finally figuring it out. "Did you put lipgloss?"

 Eren let out a cheerful laugh, nodding his head at the end. "Close enough!" he cried out. "It's not lipgloss, it's _lip balm_. I'm surprised you noticed it."

 "No wonder your lips were extra glossy," Levi pointed out, giving a small smile to his lover.

"Well, my lips were turning chapped and I didn't want to make it worse," Eren explained, slinging Levi's arm to his shoulder to give him more access to cuddle. Levi pulled Eren closer to himself. "Why? Is it weird or too obvious?"

Levi shook his head as he lightly tugs the messy, brown locks Eren has. "No, it looks fine, kid. It suits you, actually," he said. "I just thought your pretty lips were prettier."

 "Really?"

 "Yeah," the raven assured with his silky voice, the voice that Eren never gets sick of. "Just some random thoughts, too."

 Eren tugged at his blue shirt's hem, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. "And what were you thinking?" he asked, humming as he watch the clock ticks to 3PM. When he didn't get a reply, he raised his head to look at his lover. Eren was a bit surprised, but pleased at the same time to see Levi's eyes were hungrily raking at him.

"Things that I'm sure you can guess, brat," Levi said in a low tone, almost like a growl. Eren couldn't help but shudder in excitement.

 "Well, I think I'm having trouble figuring it out," Eren cooed, inching closer to Levi and slowly moved to straddle him. "Care to tell them?"

 Once Eren was comfortably sitting on the raven's lap, Levi placing his hands on both sides of Eren's hip, holding him down. "Hmm, where should I start?" he asked to himself as he eyes Eren. "I thought of your mouth clashing to mine—" he slid a hand into Eren's shorts, causing him to let out a small mewl, "—your lips making cute moans—" Eren buried his face between the crook of Levi's neck and shoulder, clutching to his black sweater, "—and your mouth on my dick."

Eren let out another moan.

 "Well, those can easily be done," Eren whispered, breath ghosting against Levi's ear. "I'm more than willing, Levi." The older man pulled Eren's face away by lightly grabbing his hair, making the younger man to face him.

 Levi watched Eren's blush spread, his lips parted, breath turning uneven. He watched his green eyes change to blue, then to a hue of gold, then back to green again. It's those eyes that first captured Levi. He leaned towards Eren, showering his neck with kisses, trailing towards his jaw then to his mouth. He first gave a small peck to Eren's lips, brushing his lips to his, then bit Eren's lower lip. Levi lightly traced the younger man's lips with his tongue and slowly entered his mouth. With one hand on Eren's hair and the other on his back, Levi traced small circles as he kissed his lover. The kiss was slow and antagonizing which made Eren to be impatient.

Eren wrapped his both arms around Levi's neck, grinding his hips as he does so. He then deepened the kiss, twirling their tongues together in slow circular motion but soon fastened the pace. Still, Levi took control, insisting to take it on a slow pace, and explored Eren's mouth like it was their first time, sucking the muscle. The brunet whimpered with want and need. Eren pulled away to breath, his eyes were practically clouded with lust and yearning. Of course, Levi was no different. Eren felt burning in the hot stare of Levi.

"We should move this to the bedroom," Eren breathed, his blush now a deep red and lips a bit swollen. Levi couldn't hide his smirk, feeling proud as he was the reason why Eren looked so adorable. "That is unless  you want to do it here."

Levi cupped Eren's cheeks. "As much as tempting it sounds, I don't want to dirty this couch," he lightly chided, smiling as he saw the small pout on Eren's face. The younger man started to move in an attempt to stand, but Levi quickly put his hands back to his hips to hold him down again. "Where do you think you're going, brat?" Levi asked in a husky voice.

Eren tilted his head to the side, slight confusion present in his face. "To the bedroom, right?" Levi shook his head.

 "No, we're going like this," he replied. Eren made a frown, not understanding what he meant until he felt Levi's arm firmly wrap around his waist. "Hold on tight." In one swift movement, Levi was carrying Eren towards the bedroom.

"W–wait, Levi!" Eren exclaimed, clinging to Levi with his arms and legs like his life depended on it. "Don't drop me, okay?" The older man made a short chuckle. Knowing they're near the bedroom, Eren heard Levi open the door and closed it behind them, entering the dimly lit room, the only source of light is the sun's rays breaking through the curtains. After a few moments, Levi propped Eren on the mattress.

 Eren squirmed when he watched Levi move towards him, sharp, silver eyes focusing solely on him as if he was a prey. The raven continued their kiss, him still taking control, as he put a knee between Eren's legs, hastily tugging Eren's shirt upward. Eren obliged and raised his arms above him, breaking their contact to remove the clothing. Levi resumed their kiss and moved his hands towards Eren's pants, pulling the shorts downwards together with the underwear. Levi broke away their kiss, enjoying the view as Eren lay naked beneath him, a shade of pink dusted on his chest and ears. His hands roamed on Eren's tanned and even toned chest, pinching a nub between his forefinger and thumb while his mouth latched on the other, twirling it around his tongue and bitting it. The brunet made a short, strangled noise. Levi can feel the growing erection of Eren against him as his was hardening as well, pants feeling tight on that area. Eren must've noticed this since he brushed a hand on Levi's crotch, earning a low growl from him.

 "Careful now, I'm going slow here. Aren't you eager today?" Levi growled as his eyes rake on the figure beneath him, writhing in want and need.

 Eren made a smile that was seducing unbeknownst to him, which only made Levi's cock harder. "Didn't you say you want my mouth on your dick?" he asked as he pushed Levi's chest, forcig him sit on his heels. Eren slowly sat up and lowered his head, using his teeth to unzip the older man's pants. "Well, your wish is my command."

Levi grunted, sitting comfortably on the bed. "Just to let you know, that's not my only wish, brat."

 Eren laughed as he sank further to his knees, face close to his lover's crotch, tracing the visible outline of the cock with his mouth and tongue. He heard Levi's short growl and decided to free the throbbing member from the clothing. He smiled when Levi's cock stood tall, his size a bit more than average. He licked his lips and wrapped a hand around Levi's length, kissing the head first. Eren teasingly licked the slit then slowly dragged his tongue from the top to the side. Levi groaned, watching the brunet with piercing gaze, fingers intertwining with the brown locks. Eren held Levi's cock, hands moving in an up and down motion as he drag his tongue back to the head again. Just when Levi thought Eren would take his length into his mouth, the younger man only kissed the head and swirled his tongue around it.

"Don't tease me, Eren," Levi hissed as he felt a hand fondle his balls. His lover merely smiled innocently.

 "What are you talking about?" Eren asked in a mocking tone, obviously understanding what he's doing.

"Little shit," Levi huffed. Eren continued to move his hand and slowly took Levi's dick into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Levi jolted from the warmth that enveloped him, biting back a moan. Eren hummed, the sound vibrating around Levi's length, and slowly moved his head upwards, releasing the cock from his mouth with a pop. He mouthed the head, kissing and licking the slit and sides. Eren took the cock again, but this time with more force. He bobbed his head up and down as he coats the pulsing length with his drool. He looked up and saw Levi staring heatedly at him, making the younger man's cock to twitch and moan around the length he's taking.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Eren, swallowing my dick like a good boy," Levi praised as he tugs Eren's hair. The brunet blushed but nevertheless continued to suck Levi's length, licking the head and slit. Lewd sucking sounds echoed in the room. "That's enough, I don't want to cum yet."

 Eren removed the cock that stuffed his mouth and throat, whimpering when he felt empty. "But I want to taste you some more," he whined, his lips forming a small pout.

Levi chuckled at the small protests his lover did. "I know, but I can't wait to fill your other cute mouth," he breathed, thumbing the swollen lips of Eren. "Now turn around. Ass up and face down."

Eren complied, dutifully raising his ass up to show the raven. Levi grabbed the lube from the nightstand, pouring generously on his fingers. He pushed one finger into Eren's entrance, sliding easily with not much resistance. He probed around and inserted another digit, moving in a scissor-like motion to stretch out the rim. Eren moaned, knees and thighs trembling, almost unable to hold him up, yet he tried to do so, wanting to be good for his lover.

"Leeeeviiii, it's okay already. You don't have to prep me that much," Eren cried out, tears starting to form in his eyes as he was eager now, ready to take in Levi's cock.

The raven chuckled but continued, having no intention on stopping. He knows that Eren doesn't need to be stretched like this as they just did it this morning, but he loves it when Eren cries for him, begging to be taken until he's a sobbing mess. Levi curled his fingers and hit that bundle of nerves, making Eren gasp and arch his back, moaning at the end.

"Crying for me, aren't you?" Levi asked absentmindedly, his mind turning to haze as he drowns in the sight before him. He teasingly brushed his fingers against Eren's cock, making him moan louder and pushed his hips back in an attempt Levi's fingers would ease the lust he's yearning for.

With the brunet's dick leaking precum, he felt the throbbing heat and pain between his legs, having no dire for the digits in him but something more thick. "Levi, please— _ah!_ " he moaned when Levi's finger found his prostate again. "Please, take me already!" At this point, Eren is sobbing, his face now a mess of tears.

 Levi himself couldn't take it anymore as his length was now throbbing painfully, wanting to be wrapped in Eren's warm cavern. He pulled his fingers out and Eren trembled, puckered mouth visibly twitching. He lined his cock on Eren's entrance, the head teasingly poking. "What do you say, Eren?" Levi asked in a raspy voice, thick with lust and hunger.

 "Please fill me with you big, thick cock, Daddy! Fill me to the brim with your hot cum! Please fuck me hard!" Eren said, choking out the words as he wiggled his ass to display himself. That was the moment Levi lost his patience.

Levi coated his dick with more lube, just to be safe, and in one swift movement, he pushed his length into the entrance, immediately hitting the prostate, making Eren scream his name. He pulled his cock out in a slow pace until only the head was inside and snapped his hips back again. Eren moaned, calling Levi's name like a mantra, head spinning, as Levi continued to ram into the puckered mouth in a steady rhythm. Eren can feel he was close for warmth was pooling in his abdomen.

 "Levi— _ah!_ I–I'm—fuck— _mm!_ " Eren cried, words carelessly spilling from his lips.

Levi flipped Eren over, causing the latter's back to lie on the bed. "What did I say about this, Eren?" he asked as he continued to relentlessly slam in and out of Eren, voice laced with both annoyance and amusement.

"T–To speak in coherent s— _shit!_ —sentence!" Eren replied, tears now freely streaming. He continued to claw the arms and hands that holds him down. "I'm c–close, Levi!" Levi smirked.

 "Already?" he asked, Eren nodding his head in a fervent manner. When he can feel Eren's walls tightening around him, he immediately stopped, causing to delay the release his lover was reaching.

"Fuck! Levi, why did you do that?!" Eren cursed out, whimpering and crying.

"Ride me," Levi said flatly, his smirk growing bigger by the second. Eren groaned out in annoyance and need. Levi carefully helped Eren to sit on him, the movement causing the brunet to moan. Eren has fully sheathed Levi's length, firmly burrowed into himself. "Well, I can't get friction if you don't move, brat."

Eren sniffed. "Meanie."

Levi smacked a side of Eren's ass, making Eren yelp in surprise. "Start moving," he teased.

Eren whimpered. Though slowly, he happily does so. He puts both hands on Levi's shoulder for support as he slowly moved upwards then quickly sat back down again. He moaned at the friction, continuing to do so. Eren kept bouncing up and down, unshamefully moaning with mixed mumbling name of Levi.

The raven gripped his hands on Eren't waist, presumably leaving bruises tomorrow. He decided to thrust upward, hips snapping into Eren, causing the latter to let out another long moan. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm close. I'm so fu— _AH_ —so fucking close, Levi," Eren stuttered, the color red dusting his cheeks on his tanned skin.

Levi sat up and pinned Eren back to the mattress, both hands on Eren's side, thrusting harder and faster by the minute. He felt Eren's nails rake on his back, not minding the pain at all, as he sucked his lover's skin, leaving littered kiss marks across his neck and chest. The lewd sound of skin slapping mixed with Eren's moan and Levi's grunts echoed in the bedroom.

" _Oh God_ —I'm com–coming, Levi. P–Please let me— _ah!_ " Eren begged, tears spilling as Levi bit his ear.

"What do you say?" Levi rasped, knowing that he's close, too.

"Please let me cum, D–Daddy— _fuck!_ " Eren choked, his nails digging deeper on Levi's skin, drawing blood.

Levi continued to thrust into Eren, kissing the younger man's temple. "Good boy." And with that, Eren came, ribbons of white flowing onto his own abdomen as he cried and mewled, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck.

Eren's walls clenched around Levi and he couldn't hold on any longer, he shuddered and grunted as he released his own seed inside his lover. Eren felt the warmth spreading inside him, panting heavily. Levi hung his head, riding out his climax. For a moment, none spoke, just heavy breathing and gasps for air. Lazily, Levi peppered kisses on Eren's cheek to his neck and to his chest as the latter let out an air laughter. He took Eren's hand and lightly kissed it.

"You were amazing as always," Levi said as he slowly pulled out, causing the brunette to whimper at the feeling.

Eren looked up at his lover's eyes, gunmetal orbs lovingly staring at him. He cupped Levi's cheeks and pulled his face to him, giving a slow and light kiss on the lips. "Of course, I'm Eren Jeager," he puffed out and Levi gave a small chuckle, lying beside him. "Did I make your wishes come true?"

"Definitely," was Levi's quick reply.

They were silent for a while and both laughed for no reason, enjoying each other's warm embrace and their after glow. Eren was visibly sleepy and so was Levi, yet he knows he needs to clean up.

"Come on, time to wash up," Levi said as he pushed himself to sit up and swung his feet off of the bed, walking towards the drawers to grab fresh towels.

"Eh, do we have to?" Eren protested, feeling content in the bed.

Levi frowned and walked back towards Eren with arms crossed. "Come on, you fucking brat. We need to replace the bedsheet, too," he said then a smug smile appeared on his face. "Don't tell me you can't walk. I was easy on you, you know."

Eren threw a pillow towards Levi. "Yeah, as if," he said and laughed at Levi's narrowed eyes. "I was thinking I might ask for more once I hop into the shower with you." Eren's green eyes twinkled with the same light that Levi was too familiar with. He knows that look.

"Well," Levi started, "If that's what you're so worried about, you don't have to." Levi wore the same smile Eren was wearing. He hooked an arm underneath Eren's knees while the other on the back, carrying him bridal style.

The brunette laughed in glee as he was picked up, heading towards the bathroom. "What? Round two?" he asked.

"Round two."

**Author's Note:**

> WAS IT CUTE? WAS IT HOT? I MEAN, LEVI HIMSELF IS ALREADY HOT BUT OKAY.
> 
> I'm planing to make more one-shots of this couple, pure smut ofc, if I ever have the free time! Don't forget to leave a comment <3


End file.
